


Kiss It Better

by Athos of Trevilles boudoir (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Athos%20of%20Trevilles%20boudoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><p>
  <em>Imagine your OTP just punching each other in the face...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...And then tasting the blood from each other's split lips by sharing a really hot kiss afterwards.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

“I’m not letting d’Artagnan go on a mission like this alone.”  
  
“You’ll do as I say and as I say alone, Athos.”  
  
“You can’t send d’Artagnan to _Spain_ by himself without any back up. Are you trying to get him killed? Because you know as well as I do that that is what will happen.”  
  
“Will you ever trust me to make decisions? You always have before so why are you so protective over this boy from Gascony?”  
  
Athos straightened himself from the desk, rolling his shoulders, relishing in the soft cracking noise they made.  
  
“I protect the men I also command. As your Lieutenant, I am allowed to question any decision you make to you. I am doing my duty.”  
  
“No, you’re not. Every single decision I have made concerning d’Artagnan has provoked you to question me. What is it about him?”  
  
“He’s young and these missions are not for him.”  
  
Treville stood up, fists resting on his desk as he watched Athos, narrowing his eyes slightly.  
  
“There’s something else... Have you- Have you developed a fancying for the boy?”  
  
Athos went silent, pupils growing slightly larger as he stared at Treville, nostrils flaring as he snorted.  
  
“You think I’m a sodomite.”  
  
“I don’t think it, Athos, I know it. I saw you in the tavern, leaving out the back with the fellow man you were drinking with.”  
  
“Are you following me?”  
  
“I wished for a drink and company. It was coincidence that I was in the same tavern as you. _So_ , do you have a fancying for the boy?”  
  
Athos licked his dry lips.  
  
“d’Artagnan? No. Someone on the team? Maybe.”  
  
“And who would that be?”  
  
“Why are you so interested?”  
  
“Is it Aramis?”  
  
Athos’s hands twitched into fists.  
  
“No it is not Aramis.”  
  
“Porthos then.”  
  
“Can we drop this?”  
  
“Don’t like discussing your sodomising activities with your Captain?”  
  
“This has _nothing_ to do with the matter at hand-”  
  
“Sodomites are against the law Athos. I should have you arrested.”  
  
That was the last straw. Athos’ fist flew through the air, connecting with Treville’s chin. A smirk crossed the Musketeers face as he saw blood.   
  
//  
  
Treville’s head snapped to the side as the pain exploded. Slowly, his tongue slid out, licking at the blood from his lip. He watched Athos, staying absolutely silent. The man’s face was impossible to read. Did he regret his actions? Was he savouring them?  
  
“Never ask things like that to a sodomite.”  
  
“Touchy subject?”  
  
“Don’t make me punch you again.”  
  
The dark look in Athos’ eyes was a warning in itself; he didn’t need to crack his knuckles.  
  
“Come here.”  
  
Athos hesitated before moving across the floor, standing straight and staring at the wall opposite him. The carefully aimed punch from Treville was enough to send Athos to the floor.  
  
//  
  
Treville watched Athos as he spit blood, the younger glaring up at him, chest heaving.   
  
“Was that necessary?”  
  
“It was.”  
  
Treville watched Athos as he sat there; dabbing at his also split lip.  
  
“This wasn’t the Valentine’s gift I wanted to give you.”  
  
Athos’ head shot up as Treville kneeled by his side.   
  
“I know you have a fancying for me Athos...”  
  
Athos swallowed, staring straight into his Captain’s eyes, pupils widening from arousal. Treville knelt before leaning forward to gently kiss Athos’ lips.  
  
It was a closed mouth kiss at first, before Treville gently let his tongue lap at the split in Athos’ lips. A soft smile crossed the Lieutenant’s face before his mouth opened slightly, allowing their tongues to merge. Slowly but surely, the kiss became more passionate; the taste of blood was almost intoxicating.  
  
Treville pulled away and stared down at Athos before standing, tugging his younger up with him. They kissed again, much more passionately this time – more tongue and teeth than tongue and cheek – before Treville pushed Athos through to his sleeping quarters, expertly landing them on the bed.


End file.
